


Poor Little Static

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Poor Little Static

There is a woman in a dark room. She wears a long coat and a wide-brimmed hat, nails and hair well-groomed. She knows him but he cannot see her.

She says, in a language he does not speak, a ritual of words, and he knows the answers.

They find a shared tongue. They both know a language they learned very young.

She needs a benediction he cannot offer without information she cannot give. He wants her to be clean, and she wants to live.

She says she is afraid. He tells her to stay.

The world is changing, she says, and she needs to help shape it. Whatever he says, he can't convince her that her job is to save it.

His final warning is prescient as it is stern. If she doesn't come home she's going to burn.


End file.
